May's Mother's Day Surprise
by Pink Crane
Summary: All attempts to post this yesterday were unsuccessful, so it's a day late. The team throws May a Mother's Day party while in between missions, she is surprised and reflects on what it means to her. Mayson with Team/Family.


I couldn't resist writing a little Mother's Day story for our team, takes place before everything goes up in smoke...So lets say just after Lady Sif leaves.

* * *

She woke up like she did every morning, up at 5 to begin her day, however this time there was a card sitting on her nightstand. Curious she picked it up, it was a Mother's Day card...

_To the woman who does it all,_

_Happy Mother's Day_

Amused she opened the card and saw that apparently everyone had signed it, she sat back down and started to read the little notes that decorated the inside of the card.

_May,_

_You are like the mom I always wanted and never had. Thank You for being here and helping me find my family. Love you MOM!_

_Love, Skye_

She felt the begining of tears in her eyes and blinked them back, moving to the next note which was clearly Simmons.

_May,_

_We have decided that since our family is our team, you are the mother and that means we all need to show you how much we apperciate all you do. So Happy Mother's Day, Mama May._

_Jemma_

She wiped the tears out of her eyes, they both had called her mom, something she had never imagined she would have. If she was honest with herself, she did think of them as her children...except Ward because that would be wrong for obvious reasons. It made her able to sleep without the constant nightmares, being up in the sky and surrounded by her family. Turning her attention back to the card she smiled at Fitz's writing.

_May,_

_As Jemma said we are your family, we are here if you need anything, just like you have always been for us. So Mum, Happy Mother's Day._

_Fitz_

She felt lighter then she had in years, maybe Phil had been right, she didn't belong in Administration. She couldn't imagine not being here, watching Phil's back and protecting their family. She heard a soft knock on her door and smiled, she could finish reading Phil and Ward's scrawled notes later.

"Come in."

"Morning Mel," Phil's voice come from the doorway, he was holding flowers and she laughed at his attempts to hide them from her.

"Phil, I can smell them and see them." She teased, it touched her heart that he was still giving her flowers on this day. She took the flowers from him and smelled them, they smelled like the garden that was in her childhood home, she moved to pull out her vase. Securing it with a cable designed to keep it in place, setting the flowers inside and admiring how pretty they were.

"The kids and I made you breakfast, I know you normally do Tai Chi first, but they worked really hard on this."

"Skye is up, voluntarily this early?" She asked, knowing how much the young hacker fought with Ward about getting up before 7 for training.

"It was actually her idea." Phil revealed amused,

"This I have to see." She was curious now, more then she had been before.

"That's what Ward said when she suggested it to us."

"So did they have to pull her out of bed this morning."

"No she actually woke Ward up this morning." He told her as she followed him out into the common room. Just like he had said, their kids were waiting for her, she could tell that Skye had been in charge of the decorating. There was a banner hanging across the hallway with the words HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOM! There was even a chocolate cake, she was touched by the amount of time this must have taken, Skye ran at her and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Mother's Day, May." Skye said excitedly.

"Thank You Skye." She replied, hugging the younger woman for a moment longer, before releasing her. She found herself in a hug from both Fitz and Simmons, while they chattered around her. Ward met her eyes, nodding in his own way, before Skye slapped him.

"Say Happy Mother's Day, Robot." Skye demanded,

"Happy Mother's Day, Robot." Ward repeated in a monotone voice. There was silence until Skye laughed in between her gasping breaths.

"Robot...made a...joke." Skye managed, earning a smile from all of them. She sat at the table where there was a sign with her name on it.

"So A.C. cooked and we helped, no need to catch the stove on fire again." Skye told her, moving to sit next to her.

"That was all you Rookie." Ward reminded her as he pulled out her chair, Skye sat in it and waited for her to take the first bite. She obliged them, eating her first piece of the pancakes Phil had made.

"This is delicious Phil." She told him, as the rest of them settled into their spots around the table.

"Your favorite if I recall, it's been awhile." He looked happy and she couldn't help but admit that made today even better.

"We have gifts!" Fitz said, pointing to the table in the main room.

"After she eats, Fitz." Jemma told him gently, as they finished breakfast in peace, talking about things they had planned for her. When the food was gone, the kids cleared the table and gathered in the room to watch her open their gifts. Jemma had gotten her a collection of soothing music to do her Tai Chi to, Fitz made her a robot of her own.

"I called it Mushui, it will follow all your commands. It responds only to your voice as well."

"Thank You, I love them." She would certainly use both of them,

"Open mine next!" Skye asked, nearly jumping in excitement. She did as asked and opened it to reveal a scrapbook. Opening the first page she saw a picture of them all in front of the BUS, she turned the pages in wonder. Somehow Skye had managed to capture moments with all of them, there were even some of her and Phil. Arching one eyebrow at Skye she asked carefully,

"These pictures, how did you get them?" She saw the glint in Skye's eyes and felt a surge of pride, she had been so much like her at that age.

"My internet Nanny is gone, so I hacked into our video feeds and snatched a few stills. Figured that was the only way you would let me get some pictures of you, the real you, not the scary-I-could-kill-you-with-my-pinky version."

"I love these, Thank You Skye." Skye was beaming and she couldn't resist the smile that curved her lips.

"No problem, Mom." Skye chirped in response, Phil handed her a box and she opened it carefully. The familiar blanket made her look at him in surprise,

"I lost this, years ago. How did you?" She hadn't seen this blanket in over ten years, lost in a mission gone wrong, the last gift from her grandmother.

"I have my ways." He told her, she took the gift from Ward last. He quickly retreated to Skye's side, causing her to smirk in response. She opened it and pulled out a book,

"You did not get her Hunger Games." Skye asked exasperated,

"No." Ward looked proud of himself and she almost laughed when she read the title.

"Cousins' War, this is the last book on the list my Mother gave me to read." She explained, meeting Phil's eyes. There was a stifled giggle, from Skye, causing her to look at them all quickly. Jemma wasn't making eye contact,

"What is going on?" She asked, confusion setting in.

"Is that how you greet your Mother?" She turned around and saw her mother standing on the stairs from Phil's office.

"SURPRISE!" Skye squeeked out, before winking at her. She met her mother halfway and hugged her,

"Quite a team you have here, flew me all the way from home in a private jet, then had me transfer in flight." Her mother teased,

"Family, but yes mother, they are wonderful." She replied, wondering for the first time if they knew how much this meant to her. They spent the rest of the day, watching her favorite movies and eating the foods she preferred. When they all turned in for the night, she slept peacefully, knowing her family was with her.

(So not exactly a long drawn out piece, but I couldn't pass up writing it. Next chapter of Never Give Up will be up tomorrow. As always Read & Review. Happy Mother's Day


End file.
